Gifts of the Heart
by Wordgawk
Summary: The best gifts are not always seen. Protagonist Souji x Yukiko. Persona 4.


**Author's note: This story is a nostalgic one for me. I wrote it a long time ago after my Yukiko run of P4. **

**Story takes place November before Big Stuff happens at the month's end.**

* * *

><p><span>Gifts of the Heart<span>

A little over half a year passed since Souji Seta arrived in Inaba. With his cool demeanor and friendly talks, it was no wonder their gang of comrades took a liking to him. Yukiko didn't pay attention to how much he drew her into his life. She was busy with managing the family inn, studying schoolwork, spending time with Chie, and fighting Shadows to see the train of significance speeding in her direction.

It took months of partially awkward and mostly normal conversations, a trip to her subconscious, group outings, and a fun watermelon party to really understand Souji. They had spent a lot of great times together, both with their friends and alone. It was funny how his offers of treating her to a bowl of ramen or a short walk from school to home with talk about the day's ups and downs added up to closeness.

Yukiko didn't have experience with guys. She figured Souji liked to hang out with her when the others were busy doing their own things due to his friendly nature. Yukiko considered herself to be gracious too, and responded in kind by answering "yes" to his requests. And when Yukiko made requests of her own during his free moments, Souji accepted them. All those yeses blossomed into a deep connection, the kind involving late talks, understandable whining of random subject matters, and relationship benefits exclusive to couples.

The relationship was essentially at its infancy. At least, Yukiko guessed it was. Clueless was her middle name when gauging romantic interest. What was new to her was probably a lot older.

Mid-November was cresting and Yukiko hadn't felt so buoyant to be with someone. Souji somehow found ways to cheer her up when she grew frustrated over something, whether that be a botched meal in cooking or placating a grumpy customer at the Amagi inn when she wanted to scream. Yukiko didn't complain much before Souji came into her life, not even to Chie who was a best friend. It wasn't until a good solid number of months passed with TV World fights and spending days with friends that she loosened up and revealed sillier issues about herself.

It took two minutes for Yukiko to realize Souji meant more to her than she imagined.

The bustle of students filtered through doorways and down the halls as book swaps at lockers commenced. There was a short respite from class before the next one began.

Spotting Souji at his locker after she grabbed her belongings, she snuck up behind him. Yukiko tapped him on the opposite shoulder she stood at and smiled when he swiveled around from his double-take.

"Hi, Yuki-chan," Souji playfully greeted her. They had this ongoing gag where Souji would sprinkle his greetings with the cutesy nickname Teddie used for her. Depending on her mood, the name was adorable or scathingly annoying.

"Hello, Souji." Yukiko blushed slightly at saying his name without the honorific. She had recently begun calling him by name when they were alone and saying it still felt foreign. Sometimes when she didn't pay attention, she reverted to her usual habit of calling him "Souji-kun" in their private outings. He enjoyed teasing her about it.

Souji chuckled as he pulled open his locker door. "Getting better everyday. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much. I'm dropping by to say hi before you head off to class. Oh, do you want to have lunch together later? I have a surprise." She remembered she did pack a special dessert for herself that she hoped to split with Souji. It felt like forever since she started on the road to creating culinary delights, but she could finally produce a dessert of decent edibility.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Surprise? Well, there are a number of surprises I'd like from you." He tossed her a flirty glance which mushed Yukiko's insides to jelly and raised the temperature of her face.

"Is that a yes?"

"How can I say no to a mystery... whatever it is?" Souji shoved in a textbook into his cramped locker and proceeded to yank another one out. The book broke free after two tugs, along with jogging pants, a ruler, and a small stuffed plush which bounced off Yukiko's leg.

As Yukiko bent to retrieve the familiar-looking doll, Souji apologized and gathered his fallen items. "I've gotta empty out my stuff soon. I can't fit anything in here."

Studying the adorable jester-like snowman with its puff of a snowball pasted in its grasp, Yukiko recalled where she saw it from. "Weren't these Jack Frost dolls sold during our trip to Tatsumi Port Island?"

Souji nodded. "With Nanako sick in the hospital I wanted to give her it. One of my classmates had an extra and I got it off him."

"That's sweet of you. Big Bro." Yukiko snorted. It was her turn to poke fun at him. He truly was kind to give his younger cousin a gift when it wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't mind if she picked on him for doing such a thing.

Souji let her giggle at him longer before he took the plush from her and carefully crammed it in the tiny space reserved for it. "She's stable. Nanako sometimes falls asleep while I visit, but that's about it. She asks me to do rubber band tricks whenever I come by." Amusement caused Souji to shake his head.

He was a magician as well as a great person. So many facets of Souji kept adding to his appeal. He could be a listener, a helper, or a jokester. No wonder whoever he met were drawn to him. "Maybe the toy will keep her too busy to bug you."

Souji pointed at her and nodded. "Nice plan. I didn't think of that. Anyway, I was going to buy it for her sooner or later. This version is supposed to stop production next April. I may as well get it before I forget." He continued to rummage in his packed locker.

It was cute how set Souji was to get a Jack Frost doll for Nanako. "Why not get something else for Nanako? You could have gotten the doll in spring."

"I won't be here."

The icy torrent of words rushed over Yukiko. She had completely forgotten he would leave come March. He told her about it upon his introduction to Inaba, but that was so, so, long ago and they barely knew each other.

Souji shut his locker door with a hurried bang, new books clutched in his arms. "I better get to History. See you at lunch, Yuki-chan. I'll meet you on the roof, ok?"

Yukiko hollowly echoed a farewell and watched him rush off. The charming pet name which brought her joy mere moments ago suddenly hurt to hear.

* * *

><p>A seagull crooned as it floated overhead past Yukiko's spot on top of the empty school roof. On such a cool autumn day she thought of summer. She remembered Chie's promise to Nanako that everyone would get together next year to smack open a delicious watermelon at the beach. The plan appealed to Yukiko and already her imagination had jumped forward to the trip. Toasty sand, salty ocean air, and a great time to wear shades, all the while having fun with her friends.<p>

But summer wasn't before spring. Souji would leave by then. Leave her with a gaping hole drilled into her chest because she was still timid about the issue of relationships and how telling him what he meant to her was too hard.

A burst of a sob escaped before Yukiko could prevent it. Tears misted her eyes. Her chest pounded in fear and her breath trapped in her lungs. Why did he have to go when life looked up for her after such a long period of her stifled self? She finally was breaking free from the negative feelings of oppression about inheriting her family inn. It had weighed on her mind for ages and the issue began to resolve at long last. From being with Souji she was able to determine that she truly wanted to take over the business someday instead of having the role forced onto her.

Yukiko clamped her hand over her mouth, silencing herself from the harsh gasps. Her forehead throbbed. Yukiko knew what sadness came with Souji's departure, but her emotional reaction was infinitely more powerful than she expected.

She honestly didn't mean to cry. This was supposed to happen later, when the train pulled away from the station and Souji waved goodbye.

Wave goodbye and he wouldn't know her true feelings for him because Yukiko was a coward.

She centered herself by deeply inhaling and exhaling. _Calm down. Don't break down. _Yukiko silently repeated her mantra for a half minute to settle herself down. She sniffled and smoothed out her top and skirt.

A heavy, metallic slam of the rooftop door loudly announced a new visitor. Yukiko jumped slightly and swiped her sleeve over her eyes before finding out if the person really was Souji.

It was. His accelerated breathing and shaken expression wrenched Yukiko. Souji appeared panicked and heaving chest and shoulders sagged in relief as soon as he caught sight of her.

He rushed over, his school bag slung over his shoulder in a haphazard manner akin to urgent haste. "Yukiko, are you all right?"

Confused, Yukiko didn't understand what troubled him. Why the emergency entry? "I-I'm fine, Souji. What's wrong?"

Souji lightly squeezed her shoulder, concern creasing his brows. "I thought you were in trouble. Your Persona... I felt it resonate."

"Resonate?" Yukiko echoed in a small voice. In extreme emotional distress chances of evoking Personas were high. Accident or not, summoning occurred. Amaterasu emerged and it was enough of a magical beacon for Souji to detect. She didn't pick up on it at all.

"Pain. A strong wave of it shocked me. Maybe something happened to you..." Souji peered closely at Yukiko. She shifted in discomfort, though she tried to pass it off as seating discomfort by averting her vision and brushing off her seat of invisible crumbs.

The ribbon of their physical bond hesitantly unfurled at her movement and Souji released her. "You sure you're ok?"

Yukiko smiled mechanically, knowing its fakeness couldn't fool him. She still did it, though. She hoped Souji wouldn't stare at her until she fully regained her composure. "You caught me sneaking a hot chili pepper into my mouth to start off lunch. It must have been what you sensed. The pepper was unbelievably spicy." Her clearly unopened lunch sack wasn't winning her any big credibility points.

Souji set down his bag near them and seated beside her at a respectful distance. Close enough to speak, but not partnership proximity. His deliberate gaze trailed across the distance to the far fence, Souji sensing her desire for him not to view her unkemptness. "Really? That's an unusual way to eat."

She rubbed the dampness from her cheeks. Yukiko hated appearing foolish and vulnerable. Putting on a good act was the norm from being brought up to be as a proper lady when caring for customers at the inn. Crying was meant to be kept behind closed doors and not in front of others. Wailing and outbursts deviated from the untarnished image she was supposed to represent. But out here, on this rooftop alone with someone who understood her much personally than the typical clientele, Yukiko highly doubted she could get away from Souji's penetrating eyes no matter how much she tried to freshen up.

Yukiko tried out her impromptu fibbing. "It's a new service the Amagi inn is providing for meals. We hope customers eat more if they have peppers first."

Souji casually sat back on his hands. While the gesture exuded coolness, the tightening of his shoulders indicated worry. The potent impulse to throw her arms around them and never let go hit Yukiko. She wouldn't have to watch him leave, then.

"You'll want to give extra water to customers." His words were intended as a joke, but the seriousness in them proved he wasn't into it.

Yukiko fiddled with her hands in her lap, following his line of sight. "Good idea."

They sat in silence, both of them pretending not to wonder about what bothered her. An ache built inside Yukiko as the wordlessness went on. Yukiko wanted to spill her deepest emotions for him, but could she? Was there any point if he was going? She wasn't skilled at love confessions.

"What's bothering you?" Souji moved closer until their hips bumped together. Tenseness shot through Yukiko's back.

She could say it. Let go of those magic words that told him how much she cared for him. Yukiko evened her breathing when she felt how fast her chest rose up and down.

Souji raised his hand and gentle fingers twined through her hair. A small, but frigid shiver prickled through her body, and it didn't have to do with chilly air.

The quiet baritone of his voice floated in her ear. "Relax. It's just us here."

A flighty sensation pitted in Yukiko's stomach despite Souji's calming tone. She almost stood up because of it. "I-It's kind of cold. Why don't we go inside and eat there?"

_...and drown in the crowds and keep away from him when I can't? _Yukiko finished her thought.

"In a minute. Let's enjoy ourselves up here." Souji cut off her escape and he knew it from the twinkle that flashed in his eyes.

Yukiko forced herself to unwind her thoughts from its knotted threads. She eased her muscles from leaping for the door.

Souji nodded in approval when he felt the slack. He paused. "I take it the subject is about me and my whereabouts next year. You've acted strange ever since I told you."

Yukiko hung her head, a strand of long hair obscuring her shame. Depression wasn't what she had in mind when she rolled out of bed this morning.

"You know," Souji's voice lowered in sadness and his twirling of her onyx locks strayed to the tips. "I forgot about spring and my move back to the city until I got that toy. I can't believe it's almost Christmas." His playing halted and his fists clenched.

Pushing away her stray hair, Yukiko stared at his face. His frown was filled with anger and frustration. Seeing his anguish reflected in those shale irises, Yukiko's heart thudded. Leaving wasn't painless for Souji, either. She hadn't considered what he went through. He forged links with people. Some relationships were passing and some strengthened.

All of them he had to leave come spring.

Yukiko touched his wrist in comfort. "We've all had great times."

"Country life didn't drag on like I assumed. I'm lucky."

And Souji smiled. A small, sad gesture.

His eyes spoke differently.

In spite of Souji's sorrow, a hint of brightness shone through. A determination to not give in to misery. It was stronger than the hurt and lifted Yukiko's spirits. It gave her courage.

_Come on, I must tell him. I can say what's on my mind!_ Yukiko swallowed hard, a billion phrases suspended between her mouth and air. "You mean a lot to me. You have for so long."

Nodding in agreement, Souji reached over her shoulder and rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Yukiko, you've become part of my world. I didn't think it was gonna happen when I set foot in this town. But I'm glad I came here. We've had hard months, but I wouldn't take them back for anything. Would you take back the things you went through?"

Reverse time so none of the self discovery or emerging feelings to live ever occurred? Crazy talk.

Yukiko smiled, a genuinely grateful one. "I'm happy to be part of someone's world in such a big way. I never dreamed it could happen. Thank you, Souji."

She pressed her lips together at the churning rush of excitement and anxiety and rightness all at once for her next words. The kindness flowing out from him to her made her task not an obligation, but an honor. "I love you."

A captivating curve lifted Souji's mouth. His expression lifted. The response came quickly, without indecision nor dismayed shock. His soothing rub eased to look straight at Yukiko. Affection bloomed again as their intense gazes for each other were unhindered of desolation. Souji traced soft lines along her chin with the pad of his thumb. "I love you. I can't forget to tell you before spring. Thanks for the reminder."

"You're welcome." A blush heated Yukiko's cheeks at her courage to tell him how she felt. Even better, he cared for her just as sincerely.

Yukiko thought her face was going to stay aflame for the rest of the afternoon. She was distracted from her worry when Souji leaned forward with the clear intention of a kiss. Before she realized what was doing, she shyly pressed a gentle, but an insistent hand against his chest. She almost giggled at his immediate disappointment, but she had to ask. "This isn't a farewell kiss, is it?"

"Not a chance." Passion beheld her from his fierce stare and something inside Yukiko swooped in anticipation. Yukiko couldn't say about Souji when she did it to him, but when he used his piercing expression just right, her entire body thrummed with tingles. Lightning sparks of pleasantness. With his body almost overtaking hers in their intimate position of touching thighs and intertwined arms, Yukiko's palm felt his heartbeat fluttering through his thick uniform jacket.

"You know what?" Souji's hoarse whisper and its meaningful question raced Yukiko's already thundering heart. If she felt his stirring pulse from this close distance, he surely must feel hers in sync. Did he feel lightheaded like she was now?

Yukiko wanted to bask in this moment, of mingling warmth and tenderness. Souji understood her feelings, and fantastically, she found out the truth about his.

But who said she couldn't indulge while listening? She waited expectantly.

"I'll never leave you."

Giving Souji a pat with the hand still on his chest, Yukiko murmured, "A doppelganger? I prefer the authentic you."

Souji chuckled. "I'll always be here if you think of me. In that way, I won't ever go." His stroking fingers caressed her cheek, lingering his touch. Yukiko's eyes closed in admiration and she leaned into his strength.

An understanding clicked in Yukiko's thoughts at insight and she peered up at Souji. "When you're in the city and I enter your thoughts, I'm with you too, right?"

"It's the best, isn't it?" Souji couldn't fight a dazzling grin.

Neither could Yukiko. Her gaze melded with his. She trailed a path down his silver hair, past the neck of his shirt collar, and stopped at the open junction where buttons met skin. Pointedly waited with a pursed pout for Souji to finish what he began.

The magnetic attraction of souls made Souji incline his head again. He silently raised brows as if to gain permission, but he had no need to ask besides to tantalize her. Yukiko's own head swam at his playful look and her eyelids lowered enticingly to return the favor. Two could play this game.

Souji's calculated smirk matched hers as he reached for her waist. Yukiko slipped her arms around his shoulders to draw him closer. Their heated breaths mingled, tickling Yukiko's cheeks. The scent of fire and wind blazed off Souji when he closed the space, frenzied yet breezy and utterly intoxicating.

Souji's teasing lips roamed over her inviting mouth. Yukiko didn't dare stop him.

- THE END -


End file.
